knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Magareće godine (XXIII glava)
Magareće godine I tako, djevojčice se uzbunile, rastrčale, razgalamile, rastorokale, ciče, žale, plaču, vječito im na usnama Dule Dabić i njegovo stradanje. – Jadni nesrećni Dule, Duško, Dulikan, Dulica, Duj-Dulence! Slušamo mi, pa prosto ne vjerujemo svojim rođenim ušima. Zar naš Dule Dabić Hajduk, prekaljeno spadalo,namazano svim šeretskim mastima, može da se nazove tim zaslađenim imenom: Duj- Dulence?! Od naših djevojčica barjak bune preuzeše njihove babe, ko bi drugi prije. Sluša tako baka svoju šiškavu unuku, pa se i sama rasplače nad tužnom Dabićevom sudbinom, uzima štap u šake i kreće nekoj drugoj babi da joj priča o prefektovom tvrdom srcu. Od ove priča ode trećoj i eto ti – zapalio se Bihać kao da ga bombarduje Hasan-paša Predojević. A i u samom našem konviktu, polako i neosjetno, počinje da raste potmulo nezadovoljstvo. Prije svega, niko se ne miri s Dulinim izgnanstvom. Čak se na našoj strani odnekud našao i Jovo Skandal. Kad god uhvati zgodu, on pušta Dulu da uči u njegovoj sobi. Ponekad uveče, kad je prefekt u kafani, oni čak i zajedno uče i propituju se istoriju, koju Skandal neobično voli. Tek tako ujutro, dok se spremamo u školu, Jovo nas kočoperno obavještava: – Sinoć upljeskasmo Turke pod Bečom. E, jest bilo trke i makljaže, majka ti vesela! Hrana nam je sve lošija. Kroz konvikt oporno kruži priča da nas potkradaju i kuvarica i prefekt, naš vajni vaspitač, kako ga službeno nazivaju. Sve češće, iako tiho, u napola usta, po ćoškovima konvikta pjevuši se rugalica: Tešku borbu zametnuli braća konviktaši, loša im je kuvarica, gori vaspitači. '' ''Na žalost, na žalost! '' Iako se to, onako spolja, ni po čemu ne vidi,ipak se osjeća da je borba već započela. Ko je vodi i na koji način, još se ne zna, ali se po svemu vidi da se čitav konvikt pokrenuo i protiv loše hrane, i protiv kazni oduzimanjem hrane, protiv crne knjige i protiv prefektovih špijuna, koji su naročito omrznuti. Ovaj naš uspjeli napad na crnu knjigu izgleda da je pokrenuo konvikt iz mrtvila. Još se uvijek ne zna ko je došao glave omrznutoj knjizi, ali vidno raste poštovanje prema našoj osumnjičenoj grupi. Moj stari zaštitnik, Mile Škorić, sve češće me u prolazu zaustavlja i ponešto pita. – Kako ste, momci?... Neka, neka, dobri ste vi, samo se složno držite. Vidim, i on vjeruje da smo mi došli glave crnoj knjizi, ali ja se ničim ne odajem i skromno slušam pohvale našoj grupi. Mile me jednom uhvati samog u učionici i poče da me ispituje. – Je li, pišeš li ti pjesmice? Pišem – priznadoh crveneći. – Bi l' znao nešto onako, šaljivo, o crnoj knjizi, o Smrdonji, o lošoj hrani? Znam ja, već si ti i o Sići pjevao. – Pa probaću. – Potrudi se, živ bio... Znaš, to ću sad zasad samo tebi kazati: mi spremamo šaljivi konviktaški list, zvaće se "Kreketaljka". Moraš nam i ti nešto napisati. Kreketaljka! Ta ko ne bi bio srećan da nešto napiše za tako silan list. Dabome da ću napisati! Polako, u tajnosti, sprema se "Kreketaljka". To je prvi vjesnik bune, glas nezadovoljnih konviktaša, obijesna đačka rugalica. Sva je okrenuta protiv prefekta, Smrdonje, loše hrane, špijuna, izdajica. Mile Škorić ponekad mi donese nečiju rogobatnu pjesmicu i posavjetuje me: – Deder, momče, dotjeraj ovo malo, oteši ga. Marljivo "tešem" nevjeste đačke stihove. To mi je pogotovu omililo kad sam od Škorića čuo da sam ja "jedan od urednika" "Kreketaljke". Mile mi jednom donese pjesmu i o našem Jovi Skandalu i nekoj Mari, čuvarici muzeja. Oba smo bili njome oduševljeni i ne nađosmo baš ništa što bi na njoj trebalo popraviti. Pjesma je počinjala strofom: ''Sunce zađe, pade tama, u muzeju Mara sama, a tu dođe Jovo Skandal, pa sa vrata skida mandal. Vrhunac poetske vještine činile su mi se one dvije riječi "skandal-mandal". Dao bih tri porcije knedli s teletinom samo da sam ja mogao nešto tako izmisliti. Jednog dana Mile me obavijesti u povjerenju: – U subotu naveče čita se "Kreketaljka" ovdje u učionici. Znaš, ona je pisana rukom,samo u jednom primjerku, pa mora tako. Pozovi čitavu vašu grupu da dođe oko deset sati. Od nižih razreda jedino ćemo njih pustiti da slušaju. – Dobro, pozvaću ih. – Trebalo bi svakako da nađeš i Dulu Dabića. Oko njega će se u ovom konviktu još sablje oštriti. – Naći ću ga već. U subotu, iza deset sati, uzbuđeni i svečani, mi iz trećeg razreda, okruženi đacima viših razreda, nađosmo se u našoj učionici, koja nam se sada čini kao neko tajanstveno tuđe mjesto u koje prvi put ulazimo. Prefekt je negdje u krčmi, znamo da će doći tek iza ponoći. Nemamo, znači, čega da se plašimo. Smrdonje, naravno, nema u sobi. On uvijek iskoristi nedjelju da ode kod oca, u obližnju varoš. Kad se sve smirilo, Mile izlazi za sto uvrh učionice, baš na Smrdonjino mjesto, i objavljuje: – Čujte i počujte, čita se prvi broj "Kreketaljke", konviktaškog šaljivog lista. Izlazi kad mu padne na um, uređuje se iza svinjca, plaća se kad te prefekt uhvati da ga čitaš. – He-he-he-he! – krekeću slušaoci. – Koga li će sad kazniti ako uhvati ovaj list? – gunđa De-De-Ha. – Nema više Dabića Hajduka u konviktu. Poslije Mile predsjedničko mjesto zauzima Nikola Topolić, glavni urednik lista, živahan, sitan i crn sedmoškolac, najbolji đak u čitavoj gimnaziji. Kad se već on prihvatio toga posla, to je sigurno znak da je naša "Kreketaljka" ipak nešto vrijedno. S lijeve i desne strane urednika Topolića zauzeše mjesta njegovi "tjelohranitelji", čuvari: naš Baja Bajazit i neki Lazar "Maconja". Oni su bili dužni da brane urednika ako se u toku samog čitanja lista neki goro-padan đak zatrči da ga bije uvrijeđen kakvom pjesmom na svoj račun. – Gledaj našeg Baje! – ponosno smo šaputali mi videći ga na tako uzvišenoj dužnosti. Činio nam se moćniji čak i od širokog crnog Maconje, koji je samo žmirkao, zadovoljan sam sobom, kao da ponavlja još uvijek svoju omiljenu izreku: – Ja nisam lijep, al' sam zato glup! Naslovna pjesma u "Kreketaljci" bila je o crnoj knjizi: O''j, Smrdonjo, kaži pravo,'' kom si crnu knjigu dao... Tek što odjeknuše prvi stihovi, zaori se gromoglasan smijeh u sobi. Čitač zastade, a kad minu prvi burni talas veselja, on glasno nastavi: Možda crno blago čuva tvoj ljubimac, Krsto-Buva, il' je Dule bio brži pa pod ključem knjigu drži. Možda u njoj kazne broji jedan Mandić, ali koji? Naći ćeš je krajem maja, kad rođendan slavi Baja. – Aha-ha oho-ho! – prasnuše slušaoci, jer su Bajini rođendani odavno postali slavni među konviktašima. A tek se može misliti kako li smo se ponositi osjećali mi iz trećeg razreda, ovako u pjesmi opjevani! Svi se pogledi uperili u nas, a mi, junaci, sjedimo u grupi kao i obično i pravimo se skromni. Slavna nezaboravna vremena! Naš čitač prokašljava se i počinje novu pjesmu. U bašti sjedi Zorica Kutić, ka internatu gleda niz putić. O, bože, bože, ja ti se molim, od konviktaša koga li volim? To samo babe vračare znaju volim li Dulu, Bobu ili Baju. Opet naša grupa na rešetu! Baja me strijelja očima, sumnja da sam ja ovo napisao. De- De-Ha podnosi mi šaku pod nos i grozi se: – Vidiš li ti ovo?! To će tebe jedino izliječiti od poezije, da znaš. Dalje se u "Kreketaljci" redaju pitanja i odgovori: šta ko voli, šta ko sanja, šta ko želi. Kad pročitaše kako je Dule Dabić sanjao da je upao u kacu s kupusom, De-De-Ha nam šapnu: – Upadam ja tamo gotovo svake noći. Zašto da džabe nosim ključ od našeg podruma? – Zato li ti mirišeš na kupus! – uzviknu Krsto Buva. Kad čitač poče pjesmu o internatskoj hrani, svi slušaoci naćuliše uši. Po tanjuru čamac plovi, kupusovo lišće lovi. Po kazanu đaci rone i grahova zrna gone. Pobratime, to da znaš, mučenik je konviktaš. – Bogami, hrana je zaista sve rjeđa, dok nam sasvim ne zagusti – glasno reče Škorić. –Onda ćemo se drukčije razgovarati i s prefektom i s kuvaricom. – I ja velim – izduboka se oglasi Lazar Maconja. – Kradu, kradu, nisam ja slijep, iako sam glup. Tako se, na kraju, čitanje "Kreketaljke" završi ogorčenim napadom na slabu hranu. Mile Škorić bio je najoštriji. –Čujete li, ništa mi nećemo postići molbama i kukanjem. Treba nešto drugo preduzeti, ali samo složno. Mi iz starijih razreda svi smo kao jedan, a što se tiče ovih mladih, evo, Bajinu grupu već imamo uza se. – Tu smo! – graknu De-De-Ha. – Da smo mi složniji bili, ne bi ni Dule izletio iz konvikta – reče čitač Topolić. – Zato se moramo složiti da ga vratimo – javi se Škorić – Zbog njega su sve bihaćke babe otvorile vatru na našeg prefekta, a mi – ćutimo kao strine. – Kad nema boljih zaštitnika, dobra je i bablja armija – utješno zaključi De-De-Ha dok sam ga pratio preko mračna dvorišta u pravcu njegova skrovišta. – Ma meni se čini da se ovo nešto sprema – zavrtih ja glavom. – Pa dabome, konju jedan – drugarski potvrdi Dule. –Nisu nas valjda zvali zbog same "Kreketaljke". Biće tu i drukčijeg kreketanja. Laku noć, pjesniče!